


You Don't Need to Protect Me

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [15]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossdressing, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred mentally prepares himself to face his family about his lifestyle, while Ivan is there by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Need to Protect Me

Alfred once more looked in the mirror, uncertain whether or not this was a good idea. He let his hands wander down, over the silk-like fabric of the navy blue dress. It fell just short of his knees and was only a little tight around his chest.

Ivan snuck up behind him, placing his hands around the other's waist. He swiftly pecked the tip of his ear before laying his head on Alfred's shoulder. Together they breathed in and out, Alfred smiling when Ivan buried his nose in wheat-coloured hair.

"Do not be afraid dorogoy. You look absolutely stunning."

"Yeah?" Alfred laughed, though his voice was a bit shaky. "It's just that I never told them. My parents and Mattie know of course, but my nephews… uncles and aunts… Jack, Peter… oh God, what will granny say?"

Ivan kissed his cheek, softly swaying the smaller around in his loving hold.

"I will be there. If you feel uncomfortable, just say so and I will bring us home right away. I do not want my sunflower to be unhappy."

Alfred smiled, stroking the hand on his hip.

"No. I don't want to lie anymore. They deserve to know. I have to tell them."

He leant back into the other's chest, letting Ivan place soft kisses along his exposed neck.

"It's okay babe. You don't need to protect me."

"Are you sure?" Ivan asked softly, but the grin was audible in his voice.

If there was one thing he knew about Alfred, it was that the stubborn American was one of the strongest human beings he'd ever met.

"Absolutely. As long as you just stay by my side, I won't give up."

And Ivan kissed him one last time, showing all the love he felt for that brave man.


End file.
